Bukan Rodeo
by ambudaff
Summary: Nobita ingin sekali menjadi koboi, dan pergilah ia menggunakan mesin waktu. Apakah ia menemukan koboi di De Smet, Dakota Selatan? Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Cross The Rubicon


**Bukan Rodeo**

_Doraemon, Nobita, Ibu (Tamako Nobi), adalah kepunyaan __**Fujiko F. Fujio**__ sedang Laura Ingalls, Mary Ingalls, Carrie Ingalls, Grace Ingalls, Ma (Caroline Ingalls) dan Pa (Charles Ingalls) adalah kepunyaan __**Laura Ingalls-Wilder**__._

_Ditulis dalam rangka __**Menyeberangi Sungai Rubicon**__ XD Selamat Mengulang Tahun, GunZ!_

_Rate K+, genre Western/Family_

-o0o-

"Sebel, sebel, sebeeeeeeeeeeel!" Doraemon terbangun dari tidur-tidurannya siang itu saat Nobita memasuki kamar. Melempar tas sembarangan. Wajah ditekuk seribu lipatan. Yang sudah barang tentu mudah ditebak penyebabnya,

"Ulangan dapat nol lagi kan? Kertas ulangannya ditemukan sama Ibu kan? Dan sekarang dihukum kan?" Doraemon mengulangi dugaannya untuk yang ke-seribu kalinya.

"Doraemoooooon! Tolong dooooong!"

"Tolong apanya? Ulangan ingin dapat nilai seratus, ya belajar!" Doraemon berbalik, dan memejamkan mata.

"Bukan ituuuu! Iya, untuk ulangan yang nanti aku akan belajar—" Nobita memasang wajah yang sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak Doraemon, "—tapi sekarang aku dihukum tidak boleh keluar, kecuali sekolah atau disuruh ibu belanja. Harus belajar—"

"—wajar—"

"—tapi Suneo akan memutar film baru di rumahnya, dan aku ingin ikut nontoooooon!"

"Ya, nanti lagi kan bisa. Pinjam DVD-nya, dan putar di sini—"

"Bukaaaaan! Suneo punya alat 3D, jadi nonton DVD-nya bisa serasa ada di sekeliling kita, nyata! Aku juga kan ingin ikut nontooooooon!" Nobita merengek-rengek sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh bundar Doraemon.

Tapi mata Doraemon sudah terpejam dan sudah terdengar bunyi ngorok.

Jadi terpaksa Nobita menggerutu, "Mana filmnya film koboi—" mengambil tasnya yang dilempar sembarangan tadi, "—katanya film koboi terbaru—" mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, "—asyiknya jadi koboi, naik kuda, melasso sana-sini—" dan duduk di kursi, menyimpan bukunya di meja belajar, membukanya, dan mulai mencoba mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, "—dan tidak usah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah—"

Tiba-tiba matanya membesar. "Hei, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?" Nobita melirik ke arah Doraemon yang sepertinya sudah lelap. Perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara, ia menarik laci mejanya—

—dan ia melangkah ke dalamnya. Baru satu kaki mendarat di dalamnya—

"HAYO, MAU KE MANA!"

Nobita tekejut setengah mati, terguling-guling ke dalam laci. "Doraemoooooon!"

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Doraemon menaiki meja, masuk ke dalam laci.

"Mau ke Amerika! Mau nonton rodeo! Mau jadi koboi—"

Dan entah apa yang sudah tersentuh saat ia terguling, mesin waktu di dalam laci meja belajar Nobita langsung menyala, dan berangkat! Padahal Doraemon masih belum sempurna masuk ke dalamnya, dan Nobita sendiri juga belum bangkit dari posisi tergulingnya tadi—

-o0o-

"GUSSRAAAKK!"

"BRUUGGH!"

"Nobita! Kau di mana?"

"Doraemoooon!"

"Huff! Siapa kalian?"

Doraemon berusaha berdiri di antara helai-helai jerami yang menutupi tubuhnya yang bulat dan mencari-cari di manakah gerangan Nobita, tetapi pandangannya terhalang seseorang.

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini?"

Doraemon mengejap-ngejapkan matanya.

Seorang gadis, sekitar empat-limabelas tahun, rambutnya panjang dikepang dua, rok panjang melebihi lutut, dan tidak memakai sepatu. Ia berdiri di tumpukan jerami itu menatap Doraemon—dan tak lama kemudian muncul Nobita dari gundukan sebelah sana—dan Doraemon baru sadar kalau tumpukan jerami ini ada di atas sebuah gerobak!

"Eh, na-namaku Do-Doraemon, dan itu temanku Nobita—"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Seperti—bangsa Asia?"

Doraemon mengangguk. "Ya. Kami dari Jepang—"

"Kalian juga pindah ke Amerika? Seperti orang-orang Cina? Yaiy, kota kita akan semakin ramai!"

"Eh—bu-bukan begitu ceri-ceritanya—"

"Coba ceritakan—" dan gadis itu duduk di pinggiran gerobak.

Doraemon agak ragu, tetapi sekilas dilihatnya gadis ini cerdas, mungkin ia bisa memahami konsep mesin waktu, dan tidak akan ada apa-apa kalau ia menceritakan sejujurnya.

"Sebenarnya, kami berasal dari masa datang, Nona—"

"Laura. Laura Ingalls, tapi panggil saja Laura—"

Doraemon melihat sekilas ke arah Nobita, dan ia tersadar bahwa Nobita mungkin bingung pada pembicaraan Doraemon dan nona itu. Tentu saja, otomatis Doraemon menggunakan pil bahasa asing, sehingga ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Laura, sebaliknya Laura juga mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, sementara Nobita malah bengong.

"Ini—" Doraemon melemparkan sebutir pil translasi itu pada Nobita, yang langsung ditangkap dan dilahapnya.

Dan Laura mendengarkan cerita Doraemon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi begitulah, akhirnya kami mendarat di sini—eh, di—"

"De Smet, Dakota Selatan," Laura menjelaskan.

"De Smet," Doraemon mengulang. "Dan sepertinya mesin waktu kami rusak—"

Ketiganya mengamati sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti seonggok besi rongsokan, juga di atas gerobak yang penuh jerami itu.

"Kalian—bisa memperbaikinya?"

Doraemon mengangguk perlahan. "Sepertinya sih bisa. Mudah-mudahan suku cadangnya ada—" nada suaranya seperti skeptis. Dan ia tiba-tiba teringat, "Eh, kau sedang apa di atas gerobak ini?"

Laura tertawa kecil, "Aku sedang membantu Pa memuat jerami ke gerobaknya. Mau bantu?"

Doraemon melihat ke sekeliling. Daerah ini ternyata sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Agak jauh ke sebelah sana, sepertinya ada seorang laki-laki—mungkin itu yang dipanggil Laura dengan 'Pa'—sedang memotongi rumput-rumput ilalang ini. Rupanya selesai dipotongi, ia memuat rumput-rumput itu ke atas gerobak, dan Laura bertugas menginjak-injaknya hingga tumpukan rumput itu jadi padat. Dengan demikian rumput yang bisa dibawa pulang ke rumah bisa lebih banyak, daripada kalau tidak diinjak-injak.

Maka mereka bertiga menginjak-injak rumput itu hingga padat. Kemudian Laura mengendalikan kudanya—kudanya jinak—agar membawa gerobak itu semakin mendekat ke arah Pa. Berhenti, dan Pa mendekat, membawa garpu rumput, dan mulai memuati lagi gerobak dengan rumput-rumput ilalang.

"Laura, mereka ini—" Pa sudah akan bertanya, ketika Doraemon menjelaskan sekali lagi apa yang terjadi.

Sepertinya Pa agak kebingungan, tetapi sekali lagi Doraemon bersyukur bahwa Pa juga berpandangan luas, dan imajinasinya tinggi, sehingga tidak ketakutan dan berusaha mengusir mereka. Pa malah menawarkan agar Doraemon dan Nobita menginap saja dulu di rumah mereka, sambil memperbaiki mesin waktu itu.

"Asyiik! Kita bisa melihat koboi—" Nobita berseru kegirangan.

Pa tertawa renyah. "Di De Smet belum ada koboi, Nobita!"

"Lho? Kukira di Amerika, di mana-mana selalu ada koboi—"

Doraemon menunduk malu. Duh, ni Nobita memang benar-benar memalukan kadar intelegensianya—

Di balik jenggot dan brewosnya, Pa tertawa terkekeh. "De Smet ini baru didirikan. Jangankan petani yang punya peternakan sapi, peternakan ayam saja belum ada yang punya. Kabarnya sih pak Boast sedang merintis peternakan aya. Nah, kalau peternakan sapi belum ada, dari mana '_cowboy_'-nya?"

"Ehehe. Kukira—"

Dan sepertinya Laura juga sedang menertawakan Nobita.

Selesai menginjak-injak jerami, Pa mengatakan jerami itu sudah cukup. Mereka berempat pulang ke rumah.

'Rumah' keluarga Ingalls ternyata tak seperti bayangan Nobita. Terbuat dari lembaran papan, dilapis kertas ter untuk mencegah angin masuk dari sela-sela papan. Di halaman sudah ditanami pohon, tetapi belum begitu tinggi. Doraemon membayangkan rumah ini kelak beberapa tahun lagi akan teduh karena banyak pepohonan menaungi.

"Caroline—" Pa berseru memanggil Ma, dan Ma muncul di pintu, masih dengan celemek, dan tangan belepotan adonan entah apa. "Kemari, aku punya tamu—"

Dan sekali lagi Doraemon harus menjelaskan lagi apa yang sedang mereka alami, di depan Ma, Mary kakak Laura, Carrie dan Grace adik Laura, keduanya mulutnya sampai menganga mendengar cerita Doraemon.

"_Well_, tentu saja!" Ma menegaskan kata-kata Pa tadi, "menginaplah dulu di sini. Perbaiki mesin waktumu. Dan—" ia mengendus-endus, "Carrie! Kentangnya!" dan Ma, Carrie, plus Laura bersicepat berlari ke tungku untuk menyelamatkan kentang dari marabahaya besar: gosong!

Untunglah tidak gosong. Airnya pas habis. Jadi kentang itu masih bisa tampak cantik setelah dihancurkan, diberi mentega dan susu, dan diberi sedikit garam.

Mereka makan mengelilingi meja. Dua kursi ditambahkan untuk Doraemon dan Nobita. Kentang tumbuk, daging kelinci hasil buruan Pa, dan acar tomat segar dipetik dari kebun. Dan cerita-cerita dari mulut Pa maupun dari Doraemon dan Nobita.

"Jadi, yang disebut Western itu—" Nobita melongo.

"Iya. Keluarga-keluarga yang berpindah dari negara-negara bagian di Timur, seperti New York, menuju daerah Barat. Daerah ini masih sangat kosong sekali. Untuk itu pemerintah mengeluarkan peraturan, barangsiapa bisa meninggali suatu daerah selama beberapa tahun, dan menggarapnya, maka tanah itu akan menjadi miliknya. Maka, inilah kami, dengan kebun dan ladang yang sedang kami garap—"

"Jadi—tidak segagah gambaran koboi-koboi itu? Naik kuda ke mana-mana, dan melasso sapi-sapi yang melenceng jalannya? Ikut lomba rodeo tiap waktu?"

Pa tertawa. "Jelas tidak. Bagian terbesar dari bangsa Amerika saat ini adalah petani, dan kebanyakan petani pelopor. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan mereka terlihat gagah, karena mereka harus menghadapi alam yang masih liar."

Nobita terduduk lesu. "Kukira—kukira penduduk Amerika itu semuanya koboi—"

Doraemon turut tertawa. "Makanya, kalau sekolah belajar yang betul! Baca buku sejarahmu!"

Semua menertawakan Nobita.

"OK, sekarang aku akan meneruskan membuat jerami. Mumpung masih ada matahari—"

Dan Pa berdiri, meninggalkan meja makan. "_Setengah Pint_**1)**, kau bantu-bantu Ma di rumah saja! Aku tak akan lama, mungkin hanya sekali angkut saja—"

"Oke, Pa!"

Dan sore itu diisi Doraemon dan Nobita dengan membantu-bantu Ma di rumah membereskan piring sehabis makan, melihat-lihat perabot yang aneh buat Nobita, di kebun menyiangi tanaman, memetik labu untuk membuat makan malam, dan melihat-lihat kandang ternak.

Doraemon kemudian memutuskan, mesin waktu ia taruh di sudut kandang ternak. Dan ia mulai memeriksa keseluruhan mesin waktunya.

"Sepertinya tidak parah. Mungkin tidak harus diganti suku cadang. Hanya diperbaiki, dan dibersihkan semuanya, mungkin saja bisa jalan," sahut Doraemon.

"Syukurlah. Euh, bukannya aku tak betah di sini—" sahut Nobita melihat Laura memandangnya, "—tapi aku tetap harus kembali ke jamanku—"

Malam itu cerah. Pa membiarkan pintu terbuka, setelah membakar daun-daunan basah agar keluar asapnya. Dengan demikian, nyamuk-nyamuk terusir.

Sehabis makan, ternyata keluarga itu punya satu acara yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu: Pa memainkan biolanya! Jadilah malam yang seru untuk Doraemon dan Nobita, sebagai pengganti televisi, mereka bisa gembira dengan menyanyi bahkan menari mengikuti irama biola.

Dan Ma membuatkan donat untuk semuanya.

"Kenapa donatnya tidak bulat berlubang?" Nobita bingung.

Ma tersenyum. "Aku juga mendengar, banyak ibu-ibu membuat donat seperti itu. Bulat berlubang. Tetapi, itu memboroskan tenaga—"

Sekali 'plung' donat panjang berpilin itu dimasukkan ke dalam minyak penggorengan, begitu matang satu sisinya, donat itu berbalik sendiri.

"Waaaah! Aku baru tahu! Ternyata menggoreng donat ini tidak merepotkan! Nanti aku akan minta Ibu untuk membuat dorayaki dengan cara ini ah—" mata Doraemon berbinar-binar.

"Doraemon!" Grace memanggilnya, "sini, kenalkan pada Kitty—"

Dan di tangan Grace ada seekor anak kucing, bulunya biru keabuan. Mengeong pelan pada Doraemon, seakan sudah lama kenal tetapi lama tak bertemu. Doraemon sangat gembira, bahwa di Dakota Selatan ini bahkan juga bisa ditemukan seekor kucing!

"Dan," nada Grace berbicara sangat gembira, "Kitty bahkan sudah bisa bertempur dengan tikus! Padahal ia masih sangat kecil—"

Mendengar kata 'tikus' Doraemon malah bergidik. "A-aku tidak begitu suka tikus—"

"Kenapa?"

"Kupingnya digerogoti tikus," Nobita menjelaskan, "itu sebabnya dia tidak suka tikus."

Grace terkikik. Dan membiarkan Kitty tertidur di pangkuan Doraemon.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Doraemon dan Nobita tidur di sudut ruangan tengah, dengan kasur jerami dan beberapa tilam. Untungnya malam musim panas, jadi tidak dingin, dan tidak diperlukan selimut.

-o0o-

BOOOOOOM!

BOOOOOOM!

Dentuman keras itu membangunkan Doraemon dan Nobita seketika.

"A-ada apa? Apakah ada serangan dari pihak tentara Inggris?" Doraemon tergagap bertanya, "—dan jam berapa ini?"

"Masih jam empat pagi," sebuah suara dari kamar Pa dan Ma. Pa rupanya terbangun juga oleh suara itu, dan sepertinya Ma juga. Dan ada suara-suara juga dari kamar Laura, Mary, dan Carrie.

"Dan ini tanggal empat Juli, Doraemon. Makanya mereka membunyikan meriam itu—"

"Oooh—" Doraemon mengangguk, sementara Nobita masih melongo mendengar penjelasan Pa.

"Empat Juli itu apa, Doraemon?"

"Hari Kemerdekaan Amerika, Nobita! Makanya belajar—"

"Iyaaaaa!" Nobita bersungut-sungut.

"Ya sudah, kita bangun saja, " Ma menyarankan. Semua setuju. Mengenakan pakaian, dan memulai pekerjaan.

"Ada yang mau ikut ke kota?" tanya Pa. "Kudengar ada semacam perayaan di sana—"

Nobita memandang Doraemon. Doraemon memandang Nobita. "Ikuuuuuut!"

Maka Laura, Carrie, Doraemon, dan Nobita, selesai sarapan, membereskan piring-piring, dan membantu Ma membuat bekal, berjalan bersama menuju kota bersama Pa.

Di kota ternyata ramai. Persis seperti gambaran Doraemon dan Nobita akan kota-kota koboi pada umumnya. Rumah-rumah dengan bangunan bagian depan yang membuat seolah rumah itu bertingkat dua, padahal hanya dinding palsu. Tidak palsu sih di beberapa bagian rumah, seperti di rumah kepunyaan keluarga Ingalls di kota ini: ada tingkat dua-nya betulan.

"Kalian punya rumah di kota?" Doraemon keheranan.

"Ya, untuk berlindung di saat musim salju. Dindingnya lebih kuat, jadi tidak mudah dirusak badai salju," sahut Pa.

Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Pa menunjukkan bangunan-bangunan tertentu seperti stasiun kereta api. Pa ternyata juga adalah pekerja pembuat jalan kereta api saat mereka membangunnya ke mari. Laura dan Carrie berebut menunjukkan gedung sekolah mereka.

Ada kerumunan orang di tengah kota.

"Mereka akan membacakan Deklarasi Kemerdekaan," sahut Pa.

Seorang laki-laki melompat ke atas semacam panggung, dan memulai pidato. Singkat saja, karena ia kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas, dan mulai membacanya. Laura dan Carrie nampaknya sudah hapal isinya, karena mereka mengikuti dengan komat-kamit.

"Saat sejalan dengan kehidupan manusia ternyata jelas perlunya seseorang untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan politik dengan orang lain—"

Dan kaum laki-laki semua membuka topi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan. Setelah itu mereka berbondong-bondong ke sebuah tempat pacuan.

"Doraemon, mungkin di sini akan ada rodeo—" bisik Nobita penuh harap.

Tapi sepertinya Pa mendengar. Terkekeh ia tertawa. "Belum akan ada rodeo di sini, Nobita, bantengnya juga belum ada. Sekarang hanya akan dilangsungkan pacuan kuda, dan balap kuda menarik kereta bugi—"

Jelas terlihat kekecewaan di raut wajah Nobita, namun terhapus juga saat ia mulai menyaksikan pacuan.

Hanya Doraemon yang wajahnya bersungguh-sungguh serius menyaksikan pacuan kereta bugi itu.

"Doraemon?" Pa tampak khawatir melihati keseriusannya.

"Ha? Eh, iya, iya, eh, maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa memperoleh itu?" pandangan Doraemon tertuju pada kereta-kereta bugi yang sedang saling berusaha mendahului satu sama lain.

"Mendapatkan apa? Kereta bugi?" Laura penasaran.

"Bukan, itu bagian kecil di rodanya—" Doraemon menunjuk.

"Oooh, itu! Di toko juga ada. Kau memerlukannya?" Pa mengerti.

"Untuk membetulkan mesin waktuku—"

Pa mengangguk. "Habis ini kita ke sana. Kita beli bagian itu—"

"Tapi, aku tidak punya uang Amerika—"

Pa tertawa. "Murah kok, hanya lima sen. Aku biasa membelinya, itu juga bagian dari alat pembajak ladang. Sering patah, dan karenanya selalu ada persediaan di toko di kota—"

Jadi seselesainya pacuan, mereka menuju ke toko kelontong. Masa itu, Nobita mencatat dalam hati, sebuah toko bisa menjual apa saja yang terpikirkan, tidak khusus seperti di masa kini. Toko buku bahkan bisa terbagi lagi menjadi toko alat tulis saja, atau bahkan ada toko yang menjual komik melulu.

-o0o-

Pagi yang cerah. Ma sudah membuat bungkusan roti lapis untuk bekal perjalanan Doraemon dan Nobita, tak mau percaya bahwa perjalanan itu hanya akan berlangsung dalam hitungan menit saja.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya! Terima kasih atas semuanya!" Doraemon dan Nobita dipeluk oleh semuanya, oleh Ma, oleh Mary, oleh Laura, oleh Carrie, oleh Grace, bahkan Kitty mengeong memutari kaki Doraemon dan Nobita. Pa menepuk-nepuk punggung mereka berdua.

Doraemon naik mesin waktunya bersama Nobita. Menjalankannya—

-o0o-

"Ibuuu, aku mau ke toko buku dulu—"

"Paling kau mau membeli komik! Kau tidak boleh membeli komik dulu sebelum kau belajar—"

"Tidak, ibuuuu. Aku tidak akan membeli komik! Aku mau beli buku, judulnya 'Little House in the Prairie'. Pak guru menyuruh kami membuat ringkasannya—"

Ibu menoleh pada Doraemon dengan pandangan bertanya.

Doraemon mengangguk. "Pak guru menyuruh anak-anak membuat ringkasan buku apa saja. Tapi judulnya harus diajukan dulu. Disetujui. Tidak boleh komik. Nobita mengajukan judul itu, dan pak guru setuju—"

Wajah Ibu menjadi keheranan. Nobita membaca buku?

"Pergi dulu ya, Ibu!"

"Eh, eh, sebentar! Sekalian belikan terigu, ibu mau buat donat—"

"Ah ya! Ibu bikin donat jangan yang bulat bolong itu, Bu! Yang panjang dan berpilin! Nanti waktu digoreng, donatnya tidak usah dibalik, akan membalik sendiri!"

Wajah ibu semakin menampakkan keheranan.

**FIN**


End file.
